The Devil's Jewel
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Violet Rose, A girl that seems just a waitress, be is she? Yoichi Hiruma, a demon captain that has collected every treasure in the world, but has he? When these two meet, they'll both know more about each other than they already do. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ES21
1. Chapter 1

In the town of "Devil's Cave", everyone was a generous token. Being nice to people, helping each other as much as they can. But not their mayor, Mr. Alexander. He is the most spoiled, meanest, bratty, selfish, greedy person the townspeople have ever met. They try to keep their cool when they're around him.

"Here you go, sir"

"Thank you, young lady, here's your tip"

"Oh, please, no tip sir"

"I insist, you've done so much for us"

"Oh well then, thank you kind sir"

"You're welcome"

Violet Rose, a 16 year old, who is working at her parent's café "The Devil's Treat". She is the "angel" in this town. Her long pure black hair in a long ponytail, blood red eyes, snow white pale skin. Her job(s) are working in the café & helping the townspeople. She's very well-known in the town. Two kids, a boy and a girl, come running in the café.

"Vi! Vi!"

"John? Kat? What are you doing here?"  
"John was teasing me!"

"I was not!"  
"You were!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"You two are quiet!" shouted Violet.

The children became silent, in an instant.

"John, were you teasing Kat?" asked Violet

"…yes"  
"then say a proper apology to her"  
"I'm sorry I was teasing you Kat"  
"its okay I forgive you John" said Kat

"Good, now run along you two" said Violet

"Bye Bye Vi!"

"They run giggling and laughing out the café.

"AWW!" the crowd said behind Violet.

"Huh?"

"Such beautiful creatures, such a shame to throw them away" a woman said

"Yes, they need someone for them to look up too"  
"what about Violet? She's always taking care of them"

"Yeah!" the crowd shouts

"Everyone! Please calm down! Before-!" says Violet

"Before what?"  
The Mayor, Mr. Alexander with some soldiers was standing in front of the café then walked in it.

"Mayor"  
"Miss Rose, I hope there's no trouble"

"No trouble here sir, so what brings you here to the café?"  
"Nothing much, just going for a stroll. Oh! here this is for you" the mayor says as he puts down on the counter a bag of coins.

"Sir?"  
"For helping the townspeople & being our "town's pure angel". You deserve this; I have more in my carriage"

"Thank you sir, this is too much"

"You're welcome my angel"

Mayor takes Violet's hand & kisses it.

"Oh fellas, can you help them please?"

"Sure Vi"

Some men helps the soldiers bring some more bags of coins into the café.

"Thank you guys" thanks Violet

"Anything for you Violet" the men said  
"& thank you again Mayor"

"You're welcome Miss Rose, Good day"  
"Have a good stroll sir"

The mayor and his soldiers walked out of the café & rode away.

"This is too much"  
"No it's not dearie, it's the right amount you deserve" said Miss Grimm, a old woman that was always there for Violet, she's like a grandma to her.  
"Miss Grimm…"  
"we should have a party! In Vi's honor!" a man said

"You really shouldn't! You all have work tomorrow!" Violet said

"We can skip one day!" a man said

"The mayor seems to favorite you sweetheart" a woman said

"Yes, it's weird in a way"

"At least he gave you a raise"

"Indeed, now if you excuse me, I have to put this in a safe place"  
"Let us help you, you might hurt yourself" a man said

"Thank you again, you're just lovely"

"You're welcome"

The men helps Violet bring the bags of coins to the house.

"Thank you"

"You're too much to handle Vi"

"I try, good bye"  
"Farewell Violet"


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere out in the sea, a hug ship sails, an "evil" pirate ship that is led by the young pirate captain, Yoichi Hiruma. For 9 months that he forced his crew to join him and they been together since. Everyone on sea and land has heard & feared him. He is "The Devil's Son", featuring his demonic appearance. His spiky bleached blonde hair, multi-pierced ears, his sharp emerald green eyes, his fangy canine-like teeth, his tall figure, plus his sharp, pointy nails to top it off. H was sitting in his quarters by the deck.

"Hiruma-kun!"

He winced at the "banshee". A. Mamori, a normal village girl. Her private goal is to make Hiruma trust her/fall in love with her enough (even though she hates him) enough so she can get her hands on the treasury & control. So far, he ignores/hates her guts.

"WTF is it?"  
"We need to find land soon; we've been sailing for weeks"  
"ugh! Fine"  
Mamori walked out of his quarters and went to the decks, where the crew was working hard. Monta, "the crew's monkey", was in then basket on top of the pillar, looking for land. He almost fell out of the basket and shouted "Land-ho! Land-ho!" Everyone was rushing to get ready for land.

"Everyone! Set sail for land!" said Hiruma as he walked back into the quarters. Mamori chased after him.

"Hiruma-kun"

"WTF is it?"  
"I was wondering about something…"  
"?"

Mamori went in front of Hiruma and pressed her C/D chest on him.

"What do you think about me? ~"

_~FLASHBACK~_

Musashi, Kurita, and Doburoku told to Hiruma about his temper.

"If anything happened, scream" said Musashi  
"Why would I f*cking scream? Do I look like a f*cking girl to you?!"  
"Well, you need to signal us or something, Hiruma" said Kurtia

"Like a gun fire" said Hiruma

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Hiruma grabbed his pistol and shoot it into the sky. Musashi, Kurita, and Doburoku runs to Hiruma, knowing that was the signal.

"What was that for?" asked Mamori

"Reinforcements" Hiruma said as he was smirking

"Hiruma!" yelled Musashi  
"Hiruma-kun!" shouts Doburoku

Mamori got off of Hiruma and ran away.

"What happened?" asked Musashi

"I'm fine f*cking manajerk tried to seduce me" stated Hiruma

The 3 men started laughing out loud

"WTF ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"  
"THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING THAT WE EVER HEARD!" Said the 3 men.

"IT'S F*CKING TRUE!"  
"We know that, why did she do that?" asked Kurtia

"Beats me, she's been doing that for a while"

"How did you know?" asked Musashi

"It's obvious, she's does that to take over them & gets their control"  
"then what will we do?" asked Doburoku  
"just stay close to me, & she asked me what I feel about her"

"Did you answer?" asked Musashi

"No, but do you know what I think?"  
"What?" all 3 of them asked in sync.

"She a s!Ut of a Wh0r3!"

"Hiruma!" the 3 men shouted at Hiruma

"WHAT?! IT'S TRUE!"

"Um…Hiruma-san?"

Sena, one of the crew members on the ship, he is weak & shy, But he plays an important role in the crew, everyone does. Sena is the messenger, with his "Golden Legs", he can be at a place in 2 minutes.

"What is it?"  
"We've reached land sir"

"Good let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

The ship has finally made it to land. The crew members put out the board and walked down to the harbors. The townspeople known were scared, screaming, or fainted. Even the soldiers who were supposed to watch the harbor were scared. Hiruma pulled out his gun and pointed it at the soldier.

"Let's not get violent now~ we just need a place to sleep for a while~" said Hiruma

"Y-Y-Yes sir! Welcome to Devil's Cave"

"Thanks~"

"You're welcome sir!"

The crew walked around the town, looking around.

"'Devil's Cave'?" asked Hiruma

"A strange name for a town" said Mamori

The stomachs of the crew growled like a thunderstorm.  
"Let's look for food" said Sena

"YES! FOOD MAX!" said Monta

"OH! LOOK! A place to eat!" shouted Kurtia as she points to a building named "The Devil's Treat".

"' The Devil's Treat'?" asked Musashi

"It doesn't look good to eat here, let-"said Mamori

"F*cking chose it, might as well check it out" stated Hiruma.

The crew opens the double doors and stepped in.

"WOW!" The crew said

"So beautiful!" said Sena

"The f*cking food?" asked Hiruma

"No! Her!" Monta said as he pointed at the girl wiping the tables.

The crew stared at the unbelievable beauty that has been seen in front of them. The sunlight shines in the pure black coat of her hair 7 her skin was pure snow white pale. Whenever she turns, she releases a scent of lavender & coffee. The crew dreamily sighs. 'I want her' thought Hiruma, never seen such a treasure, now desires her.

"Vi-chan! We have customers!" Suzuna, Violet's coworker & friend shouts to her.

"Huh? Oh! Hello! ~ Welcome to The Devil's Treat! ~ I'm Violet Rose, your waitress! So a table of 13?"  
"Yes" said Hiruma

"Okay, follow me please"

The crew and Violet walked across the café to get to their table.

"She's very pretty" whispered Monta

"Yeah, you don't see anyone like her anymore" whispered Musashi

"She seems nice" whispered Sena

Mamori was looking at Hiruma, wondering what he was thinking. She was hoping that he didn't fall in love with his "Violet" girl. She also hopes that "Violet" won't interfere with her plans. Hiruma stares at Violet, admiring her beauty to the MAX. 'I want her…really badly' either he was REALLY overreacting or he was ACTUALLY in love with someone.

"Here is your table~" said Violet

"Thank you" said Hiruma

"You're welcome, call if you need anything or you're ready for me to take your orders~"  
"Okay!" The crew said

Violet gave them the menus and walked to the counters where Suzuna was waiting for her. Musashi noticed Hiruma staring.

"Hiruma"

"…What?"  
Musashi gave Hiruma a "you like her?" face. Hiruma reacted with a "WTF + blushing" face. Musashi laughed.

"What's so funny Musashi-san?" asked Monta

"Nothing" said Musashi as he winked at Hiruma, he looked away.

Mamori couldn't believe what she was seeing 'is Hiruma-kun…GAY?! NONONONO! CAN'T BE! It just can't be'

"So, who's he?" asked Suzuna

"Who?" asked Violet?

"The young pirate he likes you, I can tell"

"They were all staring"

"But he's staring the most, go to talk to him! He LOVES you!"

"WHAT?! NO! Even though he's hotter than the sun itself, but it seems that he and that girl are together"  
"if they were together, wouldn't they show passion, loving, feeling to each other?"

"No, they're ignoring each other"

"THEN GET! NO BUTS!" Suzuna said as she pushes Violet to the pirates. Violet's clears her throat.

"So, do you guys know what you want?" asked Violet

"Yes we do" said Musashi

The crew tells Violet what they want.

"Okay! ~ The food will be done in a few minutes! ~"

Violet walks to tell the chef the orders.

"Go Hiruma" said Musashi

"I don't know" said Hiruma

"What?" asked Sena & Monta?

"Hiruma is in love with Miss Rose" stated Musashi  
"WHAT?!" The crew shouted.

"Hiruma-san~" said Sena

"GO GET HER MAX!" shouted Monta

The chefs were bringing out their food; Hiruma made up his mind and snapped his fingers.

"Miss Rose, can you come here for a moment?" asked Hiruma

"Yes? Is there anything you need?" asked Violet"

"Yes there is~"

"Wha-!"

Hiruma kissed Violet on her warm, pink lips. She blushed like a rose.

"Oh…my…"

"Here's a gift from your favorite pirate~"

He handed her a black pendant, the symbol was a ruby heart.

"Thank you! What is your name? To remember this moment" asked Violet.

"Yoichi, Yoichi Hiruma, at your service milady~"

"Can you..?" Violet asks as she removes her hair from her neck.

"Of course" Hiruma puts the pendant on her.

Hiruma kissed Violet cheek, she giggles. Mamori was so pissed that Hiruma was flirting with this TOWNS chick. Musashi & Kurita noticed.  
"Is there anything else you need?" asked Violet

"No there isn't, Thank you for servicing us with such grace Miss Rose" said Hiruma

"No problem, Hiruma-san"

"Please..." He holds Violet by the waist, holding her chin near his face with his thumb & finger. She was stunned by the beauty of his beautiful dark emerald green eyes.

"..Call me Yoichi~" finished Hiruma

"Yoichi…"

"Okay! I think we had a lovely meal! Thank you for servicing us but look at the time! It's time to go!" dramatically shouted Mamori as she pushes the crew out of the café.

"Farewell, Violet"  
"Farewell, Yoichi"

The crew was at the bunker of the ship under Hiruma's quarters.

"WTF did you do that?! You f*cking manajerk!" shouted Hiruma

"Because it was unfair that we were eating while you were flirting with that…that WENCH!" stated Mamori  
"Are you jealous? ~"

"ME?! JEALOUS?! NEVER!"  
"Then why are you blushing? ~"

"RRR! I HATE YOU!" screamed Mamori as she went to another bunker in the ship.

"Good, same here"


End file.
